


Submission

by Fawlke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawlke/pseuds/Fawlke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is appalled at some of the things that are said about Sherlock and his relationship in fan fiction, the events and the conversation that follow do not help his case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bartimus Crotchety](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bartimus+Crotchety).
  * Inspired by [Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151519) by Bartimus Crotchety. 



This fic always makes me smile

[Submission](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4tgz1wel1mtwa6e/Submission.mp3)


End file.
